Ice Cream
by Nekotsubasa
Summary: A Prussia/Canada one-shot I wrote for m' love today. It's my first published fanfiction, and I would really appreciate some creative criticism in the form of a review. Rated K for a Male/Male relationship, I guess.


Author's Note: Aha, me and m' love, Willow, are of the few who absolutely love the Prussia/Canada pairing. Since I adore her with all my heart, and was in a writing mood, I took a break from the Kingdom Hearts fan fiction I'm writing to write a Prussia/Canada one shot just for her. I love you, Willow-chan~

Anyway, some of you might know this, but Prussia really can tell the different between America and Canada, plus he can remember his name. We thought it was a pretty cute idea, and we had them get ice cream together once when we were roleplaying Hetalia together. It stuck as a cute couple for us.

Warning: Boy love

Disclaimer: I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia, the characters Prussia and Canada, the countries Prussia and Canada, or Butter Pecan icecream. I'm not sure if chocolate almond fudge swirl is a real ice cream flavor or not, so I might have ownership over that. O-o

The ice cream was sweet, but cold. It reminded Canada as the man sitting in front of him. Prussia was such a nice person. He never mistook him for his brother. Never forgot his name. Always seemed to notice when he was in the room. Not even the polar bear Canada had been raising since it was a tiny cub, Kumajiro could remember his name. It made Canada feel so happy to be around Prussia. Even if he was cold, didn't want commitments, and seemed pretty self absorbed. But people still ate and loved ice cream even though it could give them brain freezes or hurt their teeth. Canada was no different.

"So there I was, walking down the street being awesome, when suddenly West's friend, Italy, comes bolting past. Before I knew what was happening, my brother comes running after the frightened kid, yelling at him. He's so scary, you know?! I have no idea how that weak, easily scared Italy manages to be such good friends with him!" Prussia was telling him, crimson eyes shining with energy. Canada nodded, a shy smile on his lips.

"It sounds like Germany and you are actually rather close brothers. You talk about him a lot, " he told him in his quiet voice. Prussia nodded in agreement, eyes closed and a usual smug smile on his lips.

"Well, yeah. He's my brother and all. It's natural to be close with him, even if he is a big scary brute, " the silver haired man agreed, opening his eyes. Canada nodded along, smiling. Prussia was always telling stories or talking about just about anything, and didn't mind that Canada didn't talk much or wasn't that interesting. Plus nothing seemed to be able to keep him down. Even though he seemed like he was kind of lonely, he didn't get depressed. Canada loved his personality.

They finished their ice cream, Prussia talking aimlessly, and Canada listened, the little smile on his face never leaving for a minute. It felt too soon when it was time to go home. They walked together, a silence enveloping them as they headed towards Canada's home. It wasn't a bad or awkward silence though. More like the pleasant silence that can only be caused by a warm day in fall, with crisp smells of barbeques, fresh baked pies, and fallen leaves lingering in the air. Prussia was humming a tune, hands in his pockets, and a scarf wrapped around his neck. He caught Canada's eye, and gave him a smile. He smiled back.

Canada loved those red eyes. He loves his unusually colored eyes and hair. It made Prussia so unique. He loves his smile too. How could he not love it when someone smiled directly at him? No one else smiled at him like that.

"Hmm… Same time tomorrow then?" Canada looked up, he hadn't even realized that they had arrived at his place in the comfortable silence. He'd be getting ice cream with his new friend everyday for a while now, sometimes they would get lunch together before hand.

"Ah, yes, defiantly, " he answered, nodding happily. The blonde put Kumajiro down, and suddenly threw his arms around Prussia. His friend was shocked by the sudden embrace, but hugged him back.

"I'm really glad, I've never had a close friend before. " Canada told him after the quick hug. Completely oblivious that suddenly hugging your friend wasn't something grown men usually did. The cute country waved good bye to Prussia, who was still standing there, a light blush on his face, slightly shocked, and completely out of character.

The silverette shook his head, as though verifying that the moment before had actually happened. The warm blush lingered on his face as he turned around and started to trudge home.

"Aha! You're late!" Prussia accused, pointing at Canada as he entered the doors of the usual ice cream place. He was sitting at their usual table, a smile on his face that Canada knew by heart as Prussia's.

"Sorry, I forgot I had to feed Kumajiro, " he told him, giving him an apologetic smile, and sitting down.

"Whatever, I'm too awesome to get angry at something like that. Come on, we came here for ice cream, let's get ice cream!" Prussia told him, getting up to get the treat. Sweet, but cold. Canada got butter pecan, and he got chocolate almond fudge swirl. They ate as Prussia told him about when he was a child, they didn't know Hungary was a girl, even she thought she was a boy. It made Canada laugh, his laugh light and delicate like his voice.

Like yesterday, it felt over too soon. Like yesterday, the walk seemed to short. Canada sighed, it felt like only a minute ago he was accused of lateness by Prussia, and now it was time for them to part ways again.

Canada smiled, giving Prussia a friendly hug like the day before. Although he should have expected it, Prussia still found himself surprised, and the breath caught in his throat. He mentally scolded himself for getting caught off guard by something as simple as a hug. He hugged Canada back, breathing in the smell of the blonde's maple shampoo.

"We'll meet up again tomorrow, right?" Canada asked him, happiness in his quiet voice.

"Sorry, but I have something to do tomorrow. Something awesome of course, since I'm awesome, " Prussia told him. he needed to sort out his feelings. The red eyed man flinched, although it went unnoticed, as Canada's smile fell. "Not that I mean getting ice cream with you isn't awesome! Awesome people only hang out with other awesome people, you know?" He walked away quickly before his friend could say anything, heading home.

Canada sighed, looking at the clock. It was 1:30 PM, this was the usual meeting time for getting ice cream with Prussia, but his friend had said he was busy today. "The day seems so bleak without Prussia-kun… " he told Kumajiro, petting his polar bear's head.

"Who are you?" the polar bear asked in response, his soft fur rippling as he looked up at the master he could never remember.

"I'm Canada… " the country told him for about the millionth time. He sighed, staring outside the window at the gray, cloudy sky. "Prussia never forgets who I am… "

At that very moment, the person he thought was only a friend was lying in bed, staring at the roof as he tried to figure out his feelings. He felt confused, and unsure of what he was feeling. Feeling a headache coming on from thinking too hard, Prussia buried underneath his covers, and soon feel asleep to the rhythm of the rain that had begun to fall.

Canada had practically flew out of the house after feeding Kumajiro the next day. He completely forgot about getting warmer clothing and something for the cold rain that was pouring down. He was shivering and his teeth were chattering as he walked into the ice cream shop. He was early, soaking wet and cold, but he would not miss a minute of spending time with Prussia.

He smiled happily when his friend came in, looking as though he hadn't slept well the night before. "Why are you so wet?" the silverette asked, taking off his raincoat, and hanging it on the back of his chair. He tried to hide his concern by arching an eyebrow in question.

"I was in a hurry, " Canada told him honestly, smiling at his friend.

"Heh, am I so awesome that you could not go a day without me?" Prussia asked, smugly as usual. He frowned with guilt when Canada nodded.

"You're my best friend, I missed you, " the blonde told him. Crimson eyes avoided his as the self proclaimed most awesome person in the world felt heat his cheek heat up with a light blush.

"Anyway, it's too cold for ice cream. Let's get coffee instead, " Prussia suggested, handing the freezing country his jacket. Canada nodded, putting on the jacket that smelled like Prussia. The smell of flowers and slightly of baked goods, made the blond smile. He loved Prussia's smell.

They made a mad dash for the café a few buildings down, trying to keep from getting wet. Canada got a latte. He couldn't remember the name of the coffee Prussia got, but he remembered it had alcohol in it. They got a table, and sat in silence for a while, the soothing sound of rain surrounding them in the quiet café. Prussia closed his eyes, focusing his mind. He had an entire day to himself the day before to think about what he was going to do that day, but it still felt difficult. He took a large sip of his coffee, calming his nerves for what he was about to say.

"I love you. "

He almost choked on his coffee, but managed to get a hold of himself to look into the eyes of the man across from him.

"What?"

"I love you. " Nodding as though it was needed to confirm his words.

Well, Prussia had not expected THAT. He stared at the blonde in front of him, lost for words.

"Really?" the crimson eyed man asked the blue eyed one.

"Yeah, I was thinking about it when I couldn't see you yesterday. I thought we were just best friends, but I defiantly love you, " Canada told him in his shy voice, avoiding Prussia's eyes as he stared down at his coffee. "Sorry. "

Prussia could feel a smile spread its way across his lips. He reached over the table, tipping Canada's chin up so that he looked him in the eyes.

"That's good, because I really love you too. Not like you could resist my awesomeness or anything. "

Author's Note: This was a lot more difficult than expected. Prussia isn't really the romantic, fluffy, type, but I think I managed to get at least half in character. It was a lot easier writing from Canada's point of view. Also, you can eat a rock if you complain about me using their country names instead of their human names. Willow likes the country names better, and it's really kind of sad to be so picky.


End file.
